The Slave's Heart
by Whole-HeartedLuv
Summary: Oh Osiris!If you can help me away from this hell,I beg you...please do!I don't want to be a prisoner,but I think I love him!Please.A prisoner to the King of Thieves.The girl in my visions, is my savior, right? And the boy? Isn't that...Pharaoh?-Slave Anzu
1. When Will My Time Come?

Miyu: Please enjoy this fic.

Anzu: I can't believe you wrote that...

Miyu: ANZU! Don't be a spoiler!

Anzu: Fine.

Miyu: This story takes place in Ancient Egypt.

Anzu: And for all you yuri fans! Sorry to tell you, but this story is NOT yuri!

**Bold is Anzu's story**. Normal is Miyu's story.

**Let the fic begin!**

**_Anzu Flashback_**

_ It still hurts. Remembering what happened and why i'm here. I didn't do anything wrong. Or so I thought. If wanting to die is a sin, then I have committed that sin...many...many...times. One year was hell. Why? It all started when I was 15. I had just finished my performance on the street. Trying to get extra money for the family, you know? When I came home, I overheard the elders saying something about the King of Thieves in our area. I never knew his name. It was forbidden. The elders laughed at what they called a small threat. Then, as if we had jinxed ourselves, the next day he came. His minions swarming my village like a pack of lions. They left no person uninjured, and no stone unturned. My parents had fought for their lives...and failed in their attempt. I watched as they took everything from my home. "What do we have here?" a voice said behind me. He had silver hair, tanned skin, and black lines under his eyes. "Are you...?" I barely managed to whisper. The man chuckled. "No, i'm not Bakura. You'll meet him soon enough. That was the last thing that was said before I was knocked out cold._

_**Miyu Flashback**_

_The anger stills boils inside me each time I recall that day. My brother and I were out on the street making money. I sang a song, while my brother, Hiro, did a bunch of silly things for the enjoyment of the crowd. My singing mesmerized them. We made almost 20 gold pieces each day. One day, we decided not to preform. That was the last time I ever saw my parents and Hiro ever again. My mother sent me out to by some groceries at the local market. As I was about to leave the store after my errand, thieves rode into town. I was thankful that my village was a few miles off. I hid in the basement of an abandoned house until the thieves left. I ran back to my village to warn them. Unfortunately, I was too late. My village was in shambles. Houses were burned and some collapsed. I ran to my house to find in burned. My parents bloody corpses were scattered on the floor outside. My brother...Oh my brother! I found his body beat up and bleeding on the ground. I cried and I cried. My grief made me strong. I became the enemy of all thieves. I became a very famous bounty hunter. An ally only to those who would temporarily travel with me. I developed a technique. I never killed. Instead I would use my fingers to jab areas on the body that stop blood flow temporarily and cause a pain almost as bad as eternally bleeding. I swore to myself that I'd get Bakura after I was told he was behind it. "Watch your back,scum!" I yelled in agony and eternal suffering. We swore we'd see each other again. Me and the one I loved._

**Main Story**

**Anzu's head hung down, her arms hung over her head in shackles. Her wrists were sore. She had given up hope. No...hope had given up on her. Or so she thought. Suddenly she heard the door swing open and someone come down the stairs. She didn't bother lifting her head. she already knew who it was. The stranger opened her cell door and grabbed her chin. "Look up!" he screeched. She lifted her head to look at her captor. She recognized him just by voice. His voice was smooth and cold, just as it had been when he took her from her village. Bakura.**

**She called him master. Of course, ALL the prisoners and servants called him master. He grinned cruelly. "Well? Get up and bow!" he barked. Anzu made a week attempt to stand and fell. Bakura frowned. Without warning he smacked her across her face, knocking her to the ground. Bakura smirked. " I have a job for you, but because you can't even stand." He pulled out a dagger. "Your punishment will come first." he said. Anzu scrambled to get out of the chains and stand up. She winced in pain and fell again. Bakura undid Anzu's leg chains and lifted her on her feet. He slammed her into a wall. And put his dagger underneath her chin. Anzu struggled to get away. "Shall we begin?"**

Miyu threw the thief across the table and picked up her money. She weighed the sack. Her eyes narrowed. "You are 10 gold pieces short. Come on rich man! If not I want back my thief!" The man snickered. "He's already in my dungeons! What can you possibly do to get him back? Didn't you say you don't kill? You don't have the guts!" Miyu smiled dangerously. "It's true. I don't kill." The man smiled arrogantly. "BUT" she continued. "That doesn't mean I won't beat you half to death AND report you to pharaoh for scamming and killing a poor merchant!" The man look worried now. "How did you?" This time Miyu smiled. " I have dirt on ALL my clients!"she snarled happily. The man passed her a smaller sack. "Fine! Take it and leave!" "Gladly" she said and walked out the door.

**Anzu walked around, serving the "guests" their drinks. These men were thieves from an enemy hideout, hoping to make a truce. Bakura was cold and ruthless, not an idiot. He gave Anzu a strange liquid in their drinks. It had no smell and when she put it in the drinks...they...bubbled. Anzu went to the door and observed as it seemed everyone was enjoying their meals. _I wonder what that liquid was. _At that moment, one of the thieves coughed up blood and fell to the ground. One after the other, the enemy thieves fell.**

**Anzu gasped in horror at the sight before her. Thieves coughed up large amounts of blood, then died. _POISON? He gave me poison. I killed people with my own hands! Why? WHY? _Bakura smiled happily as he watched Anzu's face. He did this for this exact reason. To see the tortured look on her face. A mixture of beauty and torture. A mixture that was so hard to find.**

Miyu took her money and walked down to the beach. _I miss you guys. Mother...Father...Hiro...**Youchi**. Youchi. You promised we'd meet again. I know we'll meet again. I just can't shake this feeling. That you will come at my time of up most pain. I don't want pain. Please...before then._ Miyu scowled. "Can you feel it you scumbag, Bakura? I have a bounty in your area. Why don't I pay you a quick visit?" she said. Miyu laughed cruelly. _Soon. Mother, Father, Hiro! You **WILL **__be avenged!_

Miyu found a cave and threw a rock inside to make sure there were no creatures there. She smirked. "Perfect" she whispered, crawling into the cave. Miyu laid down on the warm sand. "Just..." she yawned. "Perfect."

_**Miyu's Dream**_

_I walked around the beach after hearing a sharp scream. "Help me." a voice sounded behind me. I turn and there before me was my brother reaching out and calling for me. "Help me. Sister, please!" he screamed. He threw his head back in agony. "I'm coming! Hang on!" I yelled back. I ran at full speed with tears in my eyes, trying to save my brother. Each step I took he got farther from him until he disappeared in a sudden burst of fire. Behind me I heard more voices. "Miyu? Where are you!" It was my parents. I turned and saw their corpses. On the ground, crying out for me, to make sure I was safe. "I'm right here!" I said, as they too disappeared. Suddenly, someone kissed my cheek. I looked over my shoulder to see Youchi, standing there. "I WILL come back." he said and then as they had...he disappeared. "NOOOOOOOOO!" I cried out. "DON'T LEAVE ME!" As the dream ended I cried, melting just like my courage. Sinking into despair._

Miyu woke up crying and shaking. She gasped. "Why?" she asked. "WHHHYYYY!"

Miyu: How is it? Do you like it.

Anzu: Why am I the only one being abused?

Miyu: Because...i'm the author, now suck it up!

Anzu: *grabs Miyu* Why you little!

Miyu: HEEELLLPPPP! Review please. I never owned or will ever own YuGiOh!


	2. What Could It Mean?

Miyu: I'm proud of myself for updating!

Anzu: Proud over updating? Your supposed to do that anyway!

Miyu: I'm young. We lose interest easily. I may have stopped my other fic, but I WILL finish this one!

Anzu: Of course you will.

Miyu: Have some faith in me, for friendship's sake! :D

Anzu: MIYU! DON'T YOU START WITH ME!

Miyu: Friendship is important because it brings love and BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Anzu: I told you i'm not like that! It's 4kids fault!

Miyu: True. What is with 4kids? Censoring the best parts and basically changing the whole Japanese few. I mean it's always about friendship! Kids have other interests, you know!

Anzu: So true. So true.

Miyu: I do not own YuGiOh, but if I did... I would uncensor everything! ;D

_On with the story_

**_Anzu's Vision_**

_I was standing in the middle of the desert. Walls surrounded my every angle and view, making escape impossible. Suddenly, light shined from a small opening, which gradually became larger and larger. A young girl came threw the opening, her face covered by shadows. She wore a dirty, white tank top with golden bracelets on her wrists. From the part of her hair I could see, she had jet black short hair. Maybe, a bit longer than my own. She had sewn shorts, the strings weaved close enough so that she was covered. She had tan skin and small earings dangled from her ears. She looked at me and scowled. "Are you coming or not? Have you lost hope already?"_

**Anzu woke up, startled, laying on a large bed. To her left, Bakura was asleep, his hands wrapped around her waist. Anzu gazed out the window, with a questioning look on her face. "W-what was that about?" she whispered.**

Miyu woke up early and started her walk into the desert. She knew where Bakura's hideout was, but...why would she tell anyone else? No one was there to help her in her time of need. No one at all and that's how it was now. She would get him herself. In fact, she developed her technique for her revenge, but...as it should, it came in handy when she went after her bounties. Miyu stared around her. Nothing but desert. She had no compass or tracking device. She had her. Hadn't she always? Since that day...yes. It was always just her. No one else. And that's how she wanted it.

**Anzu put her head under the blanket as Bakura stirred. "G-good morning, Master!" she stuttered. Bakura grinned and softly kissed Anzu on the head. "Good morning, Anzu. And how was your rest?" he said. Anzu gulped and smiled weakly. "It was wonderful. Very, uh, warm." Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Good." he said. Bakura started to get out of bed, only to have Anzu scramble out before her. "I'll go make breakfast, now, Master!" she squeaked. Bakura tilted his head and stared at Anzu. "Was that a suggestion or a declaration?" he said. Anzu froze at her own ignorance. "A suggestion" she said.**

Miyu started to gasp as she ventured farther and farther into the desert. _Where's a fricken cactus when you need one? _She was low on water and she was sweating more and more with each step in the blazing sun. She wobbled as she moved forward. Her clothes became tattered each mile she walked. _Stupid desert. Stupid child matabilism. Stupid blazing sun. Why can't you just go behind a cloud already! What did I do to you?_ She was clearly very aggravated. Can you blame her? She was young, tired, and dehydrated. How could it get worse? Without warning, Miyu fell. she was over heated from exhaustion.

**_Miyu's Hallucination_**

_Huh? I was still in the middle of the desert, more miserable than ever, and losing my sanity. What was weird was that the buzzards were flying above me, but never seemed to be after me. They all looked ahead as though watching over me. Personally it didn't help. They'd probably still eat me if I died. Who needs 'em. I frowned as I saw a shadow forming up ahead. The buzzards crowed and made a sharp turn away. Annoying birds: I thought. I kept walking until I saw some of the features. It looked like a girl. Weirdo. Out in the middle of the desert without experience, squawking about her suffering. I mean, I was alone, but I didn't complain! The sun made it too hard to see her face, but she still spoke to me. "Please help me." she whispered. My heart filled with pity and longing for a friend, but my face stayed the same hard, aggravated mask. I walked right past her, waiting for her to follow. "Wait! Aren't you going to help! I'm alone! Please!"she yelled. I turned my head to look at her. "Are you coming or not? Have you lost hope already?"_

**Anzu flipped the pancake on the skillet. "I wonder what that dream was about?" she wondered. She put the pancake carefully onto a plate, then carried it to the table. A bunch of hungry thieves sat, all smirking, as Anzu served their food. When she served Bakura she noticed the blank look in his eyes. "Master?" she asked. Bakura looked up at her with hard eyes and she cringed. _Am I doing this wrong? I wonder how she feels about me? That horrified look on her face was precious, though. Wait...What am I thinking? I take what I want! Who cares what they think? _Anzu ,scared, walked slowly away from the thief and served the other thieves. she rubbed her sore wrists. _I wonder what he was thinking about?_**

Miyu's eyes fluttered open after her hallucination. Suddenly, a warm hand touched her forehead. "Hey! She's awake!" another young voice yelled. Th stranger lifted her up into a sitting position. Miyu's eyes widened. "W-where am I!"

_End of Chapter_

Miyu: Tehe! I'm doing much better with this story.

Valerie (one of my best friends): Don't steal my catch fraze!

Miyu: What? TEHE?

Valerie: Yes TEHE! Steph! Really. What the heck?

Miyu a.k.a Steph: *sticks out tongue*

Valerie: ARRRGGGHHHH!

Miyu: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ;D


	3. I Don't Want to Be Lonely Anymore!

Miyu: Three chappies! Hooray!

Ishizu, Shizuka, and Mai: BONZAI!

Miyu: Good progress so far! I can only go forward from here.

Ishizu: BO-

Shizuka: NZ-

Mai: AI!

Anzu: BONZAI! BONZAI!

Miyu: Eats chocolate bar* I deserve this.

_Onto the Story_

**Anzu drifted around the kitchen. _I have a weird feeling in my stomach. Something's gonna happen. I wonder what?_ Anzu put the broom against the wall and emptied the trash into the basket. Anzu frowned and sat on the stone railing outside the kitchen. Something was wrong. Or...maybe...with luck...something was right.**

Miyu stared in awe at the sight before her. A home! In the middle of the desert! How absurd! The girl holding her up smiled. "Hello. My name is Shizuka. Nice to meet you." she whispered. Miyu tried to come out of Shizuka's grasp only to fall back down in agony. "Miyu." she said. "My name is Miyu." Shizuka blinked. "Your voice is a bit dry and your lips are cracked. We need to get you some water. What were you doing in the middle of the desert?" she asked. Miyu frowned. "Before I answer your question. Why is a HOUSE in the middle of the desert?" she said. "SHHHHHH" Shizuka hissed. "They'll hear you!"

Miyu tilted her head. "Who?" she questioned. Shizuka looked back at a door at the end of the dark room. "The thieves." she said. Miyu's eyes widened. _Shizuka is a captive?_ While Miyu was in a daze, someone knocked on the door. Shizuka clasped her hands in front of her eyes, shivering. " Oh no!" she said. The door opened slowly to reveal a blonde woman, wearing a white, but dirty skirt and a camisole like top. "Shizuka? What are you doing in here?" she asked. Shizuka looked out of her hands and smiled. " Oh. It's just you Mai. Sorry. I found this girl in the desert and..." Mai interrupted. "What were you doing in the desert!"

**Anzu drifted into the meeting room to see Bakura surrounded by his group of thieves. "I will be departing soon. I have a meeting with the pharaoh." At this, most of the thieves smirked. One thief spoke. "And by meeting, he means he's gonna steal from 'im!" Bakura glared at the drunken thief. "Was that necessary!" he growled. The thief cringed back in his chair. "What do you mean? I didn't say anything!" he hollered. Bakura pulled a dagger out his pocket and threw it at the thief's neck, cutting it open. "Well then..." he said. "I guess you were killed for no reason at all." Bakura looked around the room at the scared bunch of thieves. "Anyone else have anything to add?"**

**With no response from the thieves, Bakura got up. Anzu put her back to the wall as he passed. Bakura looked at her and grinned. "Hear anything good, Anzu?" he smirked. He walked down the hall, leaving a shocked Anzu. _He's going to leave me alone? With the thieves?_ She gulped. _Oh Ra. Why me?_**

Miyu snapped out of her trance and looked up at Mai. Mai's eyes hardened. "Your that bounty hunter!" she yelled. Shizuka waved her hands in front of her face. "No way! She's all the way in upper Egypt." she said. Mai looked at Miyu. "Well? Are you really her?" she asked. Miyu nodded her head. "If you mean the so called : Thief of Thieves, then I am her." she stated. Mai nodded. "Yes. An enemy to thieves, but an ally to none. The cobra that does not kill. I had no idea you were so young..." she said, thinking. Shizuka stared at Miyu in disbelief. "If you're here, than you must have a bounty in this area." she said. "Then...I brought you straight to your destination. I am a prisoner. This is the duke of thieves place."

Miyu frowned at Shizuka sadly. " The thief I'm looking for is associated with the King of Thieves." Mai gasped. "We are about 15 miles from his hideout. I don't know the exact location. None of us do." Miyu stood, ignoring the pain signals from her body. "Time will heal me. I must be on my way" she said. Shizuka stared down at the floor, only to stand and grip Miyu's shoulders. "I'M COMING WITH YOU" she said. Mai grinned and nodded at Miyu. "Yah, don't expect to leave without us!" Miyu's eyes became cold and lifeless. "I don't need anyone with me." she whispered, fighting back tears. She couldn't lose more. She didn't want to. Mai saw the sadness in her eyes and smacked her on the back of the head. She then proceeded to hug her. "Don't try to do things on your own. Everyone needs someone. You are no exception."

**Later on during the day, Anzu was summoned to Bakura's chambers. "Anzu." he said. "As you know from your previous eavesdropping. I will be leaving for a short amount of time. I'm going to the palace. _You_ will stay here with Malik. I expect everything to be as I left it, when I return." he said. Anzu bowed her head. "Yes, master." she said. Bakura grabbed Anzu's chin and forced her to look at him. " And Anzu." he said. "If you try to escape while I'm gone. You _will _suffer." he said, his eyes turning into slits. He grinned. Anzu gave a stiff nod. "Yes...master".**

**As Bakura left the room, she began to pack his things. _I-I can't do it. I can't leave. _Tears slid down her cheeks. _I'm too afraid. Please, Isis, help me!_ Anzu finished packing and sat on Bakura's bed. It was getting pretty late. Anzu layed her head on one of the pillows. _Bakura's leaving me... with Malik._ Tears rolled down her eyes in fear. Anzu was deafly afraid of Malik. He wasn't a mean person he was just...scary. When he got bored he would use that rod he carries(similar to Bakura's ring) and take control of two thieves' minds and make them beat each other to a pulp. She was afraid of what he could do. And now, she was alone with him. _What could possibly go wrong._**

Mai and Shizuka packed what little they had and started out into the hallway, with Miyu following. "Stop right there!" a voice rumbled. Mai and Shizuka stared at the thief proceeding towards them. "M-Master!" they stuttered. Miyu however, just glared at him fearlessly. "Get up guys." she said. Mai and Shizuka looked at her like she was crazy. Shizuka tugged on her leg. "Are you crazy?" she whispered. "This is a top class thief. You stand no chance!" Miyu's eyes gleamed. "I've fought worse!" she spat. The Duke of Thieves simply growled at her. "It would be smart to listen." he growled. Miyu hissed at him, with a venomous smirk on her face. "Well. I guess, I'm not smart then."

Without warning, the thief sprang over Shizuka and Mai and started to try to attack Miyu. Miyu dodged the majority of the attacks and quickly jabbed him in his joint points. The thief doubled over in pain. "W-What did you do to me!" he said spewing blood all over the floor. His body bent in unnatural ways as he screeched in pain. "You think this is enough to kill me!" he yelled. Miyu stared down at him with unemotional eyes. "I don't kill." she said. The thief's eyes widened. "Your that bounty hunter! You have a bounty in that spaz Bakura's hideout, right? You won't leave that place alive!" he laughed cruelly. "Bakura will kill you before you can even get halfway there. I guess I'll never see you again!" he chuckled. Miyu grinned evilly. "That will just prove how inferior you are to Bakura." she said. The thief spat blood on her shoe. "Curse you! Curse you to hell" he screamed before fainting.

**Anzu stared as she watched Bakura ride away. Malik turned to look at her. "Well." he grinned. "What shall you and I do first, Anzu?" he said. Anzu cringed in fear. Malik smiled a sweet, fake smile. "No ideas? Okay! I'll choose then."he whispered in her ear. Anzu's lip quivered as she looked into his eyes. _Please Osiris! Take me now!_**

_End of Chapter_

Miyu: Did you enjoy it?

Anzu: Why me and Malik? Couldn't you have left me with a Nile Crocodile?

Miyu: No Anzu. I know people dont usually read YuGiOh fics anymore, but if you HAVE read mine. Even if you didnnt leave a comment. Thank you!


	4. I Await Your Arrival!

Miyu: My computer is one of the most annoying pieces of junk i've ever seen!

Anzu: Be careful with what you say! You'll make the computer angry!

Miyu: What the heck does the computer know! What is it gonna do? Crash for me, but work for everyone else?

Computer: ...(shuts off)

Miyu: *$%!

Anzu: Told you!

Miyu: My computer is actually pretty smart! My brother (younger) always bangs on the screen when he loses a game and blames the computer. Now, when he tries to use it, it wont turn on for him O.O

Tiny( A.K.A My little brother who's name will remain unrevealed) : Stupid computer! Steph! Can you please turn this thing on!

Miyu: You must respect the computer, tiny. Respect and you shall be acknowledged.

Tiny: What?

Miyu: Just stop touching the freaking computer!

Anzu: Miyu does not own YuGiOh cause she can't afford it!

Miyu: Yes i can!

Tiny: LMAO!

Miyu: Shush boy!

_Onto the Story_

Miyu wandered slowly after Mai as they made their way through the desert. "You know. The outside world really hasn't changed much since I last saw it!" Mai said laughing. Miyu stopped and stared at her, holding Shizuka's hand. "Exactly when was the last time you saw outside?" she asked. Mai and Shizuka both chuckled at Miyu's question. "5 years ago for me. I never wanted to see the sun again, that is until I found hope in you." Mai said. Miyu's mouth opened slightly. _I gave them hope?_

**Anzu followed silently, as Malik walked back into the hideout. "Anzu? Do you ever get bored just watching these idiots get drunk?" Malik said turning to her. Anzu gulped and tried answering to no avail. "With words, woman!" Malik hissed. Anzu slapped her chest angrily. "Actually yes, but I...don't think what you have in mind is any better." Anzu finished frowning in fear. Malik smiled. "Well, I often do, too. And like you guessed, what I have in mind is much worse, yet strangely entertaining."**

**With that said, Malik walked into the thieves' den and snickered. Anzu cringed back in fear, as he pointed his millenium item towards a group of drunken thieves. "Watch and learn, my dear Anzu." he said. Suddenly, the group of thieves slowly lifted themselves out their seats and started thrashing each other.**

Miyu started groaning in aggravation at the hot desert sun. "Something wrong?" Shizuka said, worried. Miyu blinked at her, suprised by her question. "What do you mean is something wrong! I'm dying in the hot sun!" she yelled. Mai stopped, turning to look at her. "Thank God. I thought it was just me." Miyu snickered running ahead of Mai. "You know..." she started. "I can't remember the last time I spent time with other people. I mean, like, normally." Shizuka ran over to Miyu and hugged her from behind. "Well don't worry! WE'll never leave you're side!" she said.

Miyu stopped walking and spun around in Shizuka's arms. "You mean you guys aren't going to leave once we get to a village in upper Egypt?" she sputtered. Mai raised an eyebrow. "Now why would we do that?"

**Anzu watched in horror as the thieves killed one another. "What in Ra's name do you see in this!" she half screamed, half sobbed at Malik. Malik shrugged breaking the spell on the thieves. "They bore me. Watching them beat each other senseless is entertainment!" he replied. Anzu stared at him accusingly. "What other methods of fun have you tried?" Malik rolled his eyes exiting the thieves den. "I don't need other methods! This is just fine. Maybe I should try it on you. Maybe I can shut you up!" Anzu closed her mouth and glared at the floor. _How can anyone be so heartless? No wonder he and Bakura are such great friends. :she thought. _**

**_Malik grabbed Anzu's hand leading her outside into the desert. He glared into the sky, sighing. "Look around you, dear Anzu. What do you see?" he said. Anzu looked at her surroundings. She looked back at Malik questionly, finding nothing new. "Nothing much. The same as everyday. Sand and a vast blue sky with the occasional buzzard." _Malik grinned glancing back at Anzu_. "Nothing_." he said. "This is a thief's life Anzu. If I want something I take it. If I want to go for a walk, I must constantly watch my back. We thieves have no friends, only allies. No...maybe you can't call them allies. They'd turn on you in a second if they could get a pricey reward." Malik frowned turning back to the hideout. "Do you know why those thieves are there?" Anzu shook her head. "They are there because they want sanctuary. Never to be caught. They are pathetic. Not even good thieves. They need a free ride and Bakura is just that."**

Miyu twirled in circles as she walked forward. "Just a bit longer from here, I think." she said smiling. Mai fell to the ground, flipped on her back and glared at the sky. "How can you be so calm about going into the Thief King's hideout. Are you sick?" she asked, concerned. Miyu stopped twirling and grinned at her. "I am not ill. I cant bear the suspense of waiting!" Mai stared at her, taken aback. "WHAT!" she cried. Shizuka went over to Mai and grasped her hand. "Don't you see Mai? WE are free! This is the bravery that comes from idivisuality!"

Mai stood watching the two speechlessly. "Okay. You two are officially crazy...and i'm on my way there." Miyu and Shizuka smirked at my Mai's comment. "Correction!" Miyu whispered fiercly, smiling. "WE are ALL there 'cause look where we are!" Mai looked up at the small stone corner peeked out of the sand. "That's it?" she asked. Miyu chuckled walking around the corner to a secret stairway. "No." she said. "THIS is it."

Miyu: :D Yay!

Shizkua: YAY!

Mai: :( Oh Gosh!

Anzu: ...

Miyu: Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the shortness!


	5. For Us: A new Beginnning

Miyu: I'm back :D

Anzu: Okay...hurry up and write!

Miyu: Yeah yeah! You know you're lucky i can even get on to write today. I was banned from the computer! Shhhh! Tell no one!

Anzu: Then how did you-

Miyu: It's not important!

Anzu: Okay...WholeHearted-Luv does not own YuGiOh!

Miyu: Eh. I don't want to own it anyway!

Anzu: Sure you don't.

Miyu: You callin me a liar! BTW, friendship will be a part of this story. Obviously with Miyu and even some with Anzu.

-_To The Story_-

**Anzu followed Malik into the kitchen, actually seeing a different view of him. A friend, perhaps? He couldn't be all bad. What he said before made so much sense. The most sense her captivity has ever made. Thieves' have no friends, only allies. Bakura has no friends, only temporary allies. Malik has no friends? Only temporary allies?**

**Anzu took Malik's hand and he glared back at her. "I'm your friend." she said, watching his reaction. Malik stood there, taken aback by her sudden declaration. "No your not." he said, snatching back his hand. Anzu stared at him sadly. "Yes I am!" she said with confidence. Without warning, Malik slapped Anzu into the wall. "NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU'LL LEAVE ME! YOU'LL LEAVE ME JUST LIKE MOTHER! LIKE FATHER! LIKE ODION! LIKE SISTER!" Malik gazed in horror at what he had just done. "Malik...in all my time here i have been tortured and yet I still fell in love with my captor. I'm pathetic aren't I? I don't care. I don't care about how horrible you are! I love the king of thieves for pete sake!" Anzu screamed, crying. "I'm still your friend! I don't care about what you've done or who you are! I'M YOUR FRIEND!"**

Miyu put her fingers to her lips and slowly gestured Mai and Shizuka down the stairs. Apparently, from the last few minutes of screaming they heard, either someone was dying or was dead. Shizuka quivered as they ventured farther and farther into the thief's hidout. Bakura would be in here somewhere. They all prepared for death, knowing they could possibly die there. Miyu shivered in anticipation. This is what she had been waiting for. This is what she spent every back breaking day preparing for. Today Bakura was going to die. "I'M YOUR FRIEND!" they heard someone scream as they approached the bottom. Miyu stopped abruptly shocking Shizuka. "WOAH!" she said falling down the stairs. Miyu gazed in horror and pulled out a hidden dagger. She would need more than tricks to get out of this.

**Anzu stared at the girl who had fallen on the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked, helping the girl up. The girl stumbled back, her eyes widening in horror as she saw Malik. "Bakura!" she shrieked, scrambling for the stairs. Malik walked over and grabbed the girl by the collar. "You're lucky girl. Bakura is not here at the moment. I guess it doesn't matter too much, though seeing as you're going to die anyway." Malik pulls out an old, blood stained knife and held it to the girl's throat. "Any last words?"**

Miyu jumped off the stairs, knocking the one holding Shizkua over. She hopped up, picking up her dagger and holding it to the thief's throat. "Ready to die?" she said, frowning. Mai ran down the last few stairs and helped up Shizuka. The one who had been holding Shizuka grinned at Miyu kicking her off him. "Nope. I hope you are, though." Miyu and the man tackled and fought each other. Mai watched with eager occasionally yelling "Get'im girl!" or "Show him who's boss!". Shizuka watched almost as eagerly, once and a while withdrawing when she saw blood. "STOP!" the brunette who had been with the thief yelled. The thief stopped attacking and Miyu stopped trying to kill him.

"Why are you fighting each other! You don't even know what they're here for Malik!" the brunette cried. Miyu glared at her, copied by the thief(who's name was apparently Malik) positioned in a fighting stance. Miyu eased a bit, but didn't lower her guard. "Listen up, lady! I don't know whather you're a thief or a prisoner, but I WILL tell you the reason i'm here. One, there's someone here i'm supposed to kill and two I just want to destroy Bakura! Where is he! Tell me!" Miyu snarled. The girl stared at her, her mouth hanging open. "He's not here!" Malik sneered. "And you won't get to see him anytime soon. He's visiting an old friend of his."

**Anzu glared at Malik, who smirked in return. The girl with the dagger finally eased her stance completely and turned to leave, followed by the two who came with her. "What about your bounty!" Anzu screamed after her. The girl turned around, this time letting Anzu get a good look at her face._ Are you coming or not? Have you lost hope already?_ Anzu's eyes teared as she began to understand the meaning of her dream. "I don't care about the bounty anymore." the girl said." Without Bakura here it just lost meaning." Anzu ran up to the girl, hugging her and kissing her forehead. "EWWW! What the heck, lady!" the girl screamed at Anzu. Malik, now confused, also stared at Anzu. Mai and Shizuka both raised an eyebrow at the sudden display of affection.**

**"You're supposed to save me!" Anzu cheered, glancing at Malik. "And you, too! That's why I was left with you! Don't you see! This is faith!" The girl scowled and began walking away from Anzu. "Wait!" Anzu cried. "Don't leave us!" The girl looked back at Anzu, this time smiling. "Are you coming or not! Have you lost faith already! I don't care! If you're coming, let's go!"**

**_-End for today! :D**

Miyu: Yay!

Anzu:Wow, that was easier than I thought!

Mai: MMMMMHHMMM!

Shizuka: WE made it! WE made it! YES!

Miyu: Thx for reading today!


End file.
